


I Killed Elizabeth

by purpledreamr



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledreamr/pseuds/purpledreamr
Summary: An AU where there was no Creature… only Victor Frankenstein’s debilitating & schizophrenic imagination.The first paragraph is an excerpt taken directly from Mary Shelley’s novel, Frankenstein (1831). The rest is purely a figment of my own imagination.
Relationships: Creature/Victor Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein/Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I Killed Elizabeth

She was there, lifeless and inanimate, thrown across the bed, her head hanging down, and her pale and distorted features half covered by her hair. The murderous mark of the fiends’ grasp was on her neck, and the breath had ceased to issue from her lips. 

The life in my body went out of me like a candle flickering weakly in the middle of the dark forest floor, which had finally been extinguished by a cold night breeze. I almost crumbled to the ground, had my hand not clutched desperately at the bedframe. As I cradled the lifeless body of my poor Elizabeth, I could not make any sound. Tears streamed down my face methodically, yet no audible sob could escape from my heaving chest. 

I did not know how many minutes, or hours, had passed before someone burst into the room. A pair of hands tore me roughly from the embrace of my beloved Elizabeth, and I must have lashed out at the cop in blind rage as I felt a stinging slap across my face as I tumbled onto the ground. 

“Victor Frankenstein, you are hereby under arrest for the murders of Henry Clerval and Ernest Frankenstein…” the voice boomed, wavering slightly as I’d imagined when he realised that there was yet again another dead body I was responsible for. 

My vision started to swim. “I admit I had indirectly caused the unfortunate deaths of my loved ones… yet I cannot claim credit for having placed my hands on their throats. I know how it looks like, Chief… but it was all the Creature. The fiend. That damned daemon!” my voice had escalated to an almost inaudible screech. 

“Creature?” Another officer who had taken the liberty of perusing through my desk perked up. “This?” 

“Yes! Exactly.” I gasped at the sketch the cop was holding up. It looked almost like a child’s mindless scribbles, but the essence of the monster was captured through its lumbering stature and those mean, unforgiving eyes. I must have drawn it during one of my alcohol fuelled nights as I pored over book after book of Agrippa’s writings and theories. “Allow me to show you my laboratory. Everything else: my journals, potions, electrical components, even the chair which the Creature had leapt out of to flee my chambers… They are all evidence that I was not the perpetrator of these murders. I swear.” 

The desperation in my eyes must have stirred up some semblance of sympathy within him, for he gestured at me to lead the way even as another officer was holding my arms behind my back firmly. 

“Eyes ahead, Frankenstein. Do not think for a minute that you are capable of escape.” 

As we descended the stairs, an inexplicable sense of paranoia gripped my spine. Something felt extremely wrong. As my muscles tensed, the officer who was holding onto me tightened his grip. There was nothing much I could do but hope that what was awaiting us at my laboratory will acquit me of these heinous crimes.

But soon my crippling sense of fear was justified as we stopped short in front of my laboratory and my blood ran cold. 

“What a tall tale you have conjured.” 

“No… no.” I paled. 

There was only a wooden door with a sign nailed to it that read, “UNDER MAINTENANCE. ONLY AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ALLOWED.” 

*

As Victor Frankenstein was being led away by the police, a grimy, black hand reached for the switch. 

At last, a companion. 

And soon, an entire army. 

*


End file.
